Broken
by InDefenseOfOurDreams
Summary: This is a songfic to Seether and Amy Lee's Broken. Yuna is fading after Tidus can't be brought back after the end of X2. R&R and you will make me the happiest girl alive.


**Once again, another one-shot songfic. I have a lot of good ideas for other fics that would have chapters but I'm always too lazy to write them. Anyway, this is a fan fiction for Final Fantasy X/X-2. The Song is Broken by: Seether and Amy Lee (lead singer in Evanescence) Even If you have never heard the song, I can promise that this is worth your time... well I hope. This is kinda sad and I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't post it. Any way, hope you like!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy X. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. And I don't own Broken. So back off and leave me be!

* * *

**

**Broken**

There she stood, In Macalania Lake, staring at her now ruined reflection. Yuna had cried her heart out before, and now there were no more tears left in her body to shed. Her eyes stung and her vision was blurred from the last drops of water on her eye lashes. All life had left the woods long ago and what had once been a beautiful forest was slowly fading into oblivion. Every time she entered, Yuna risked the chance of disappearing with the trees, dirt, water and beauty, but she didn't care. Once she entered the woods, she could feel his presence next to her. It made everything seem right.

Not long after she had basked in the comfort of the sanctuary, overwhelming sorrow would fill the void in Yuna's heart. It would make her heart sink in her chest as memories of their times together flooded her thoughts. The pain and sadness would slowly fill her until Yuna could no longer hold it in. That was when the tears started to fall. The High Summoner would cry until it hurt, or if she just needed to breathe, but no matter how much she poured her heart into the lake, nothing could stop the sorrow.

After many hours of crying, Yuna would stop and stare at what she had become. Her reflection showed dirty, matted hair, needing of wash. Her mascara was smeared all along her cheeks in wet black lines and eyes that had long ago lost their spirit stared back at her. Then she would remember again. One specific memory worked its way into Yuna's mind this time. Once when he said that she looked stunning when she smiled. He was wearing one of his famous, cocky grins that day while at the Calm Land's Travel Agency. The group had been laughing when Wakka had walked into a wall... after he was staring at Lulu. It was such a happy time... but the memory only brought Yuna more tears.

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_**

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

The crystal water droplets began to slide down Yuna's cheeks again. Too many memories were inside her mind now and the loss of some one so dear to her could not be contained inside. She remembered how he kept a small journal with him, where he recorded every little thing that happened on her pilgrimage. Yuna pulled it out of her pack that was laying on the land a few steps away. With clouded eyes, she opened it again. Before they beat Sin, he had given the journal to her, knowing what his fate was to be.

Within the front cover, he had taped a small picture of every one to look at. In the top left corner was Rikku. She had a large smile on her face and she held up her hands to try and cover her face, but the picture had been taken before she had time to hide. In the corner to the right of her was Kimari. He was staring into the distance while the sun was setting; it was really a good picture. Auron's photo was a little closer to the middle and he was glaring at the blond with the camera very evilly. The picture was taken, none the less. Lulu's picture was by Auron's, her head was stuck in a book while her hand was stirring one of her delicious meals in the pot hanging over the fire. Wakka's photo was mindlessly bouncing a blizball on his knee. _His_ picture was taken in a mirror. He was grinning wildly at his reflection. Yuna's photo was right in the center. She was sitting on Besaid Beach, smiling as she watched two children play. Yuna could tell he had highly valued the picture; it was rare to see her smile then.

**_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_**

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

The tears fell wildly from her miss-matched eyes and she slammed the book full of memories shut. Clutching the journal close to her chest, loud sobs escaped her throat. Rikku and Pain would be looking for her soon. Every time Yuna visited Macalania, she would first go to Mount Gagazet so she didn't worry her friends. Then slowly she would sneak off down the mountain to this place. She was free to show her shattered soul here.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_**

Pain, Rikku, and Yuna had beaten Vegnagun, the giant evil machina, and Shuyin, the lost spirit, about three months ago. The faith had failed in bringing him back to Yuna and that was what had first led her into her misery. They said that they would have needed Ject's spirit to bring him back, but Ject no longer existed because they had destroyed him. Such awful irony was placed into Yuna's life.

Fiends were slowly disappearing from the growth of happiness among the people of Spira. Fewer souls were unhappy therefore, less evil entered the world. People were at peace at last and the eternal calm would truly go on. Sphere hunting was growing rapidly and more and more of the world's history was being uncovered. The new generation of the world would have proper education.

Rikku was now dating Gippal and Pain was now open to most of the world. Every one was happy, except Yuna.

**_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_**

**_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_**

**_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_**

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._**

Yuna was so caught up in her tears and sobs; she didn't even notice the forest fading around her, nor the calls of her friends in the distance. Nothing mattered anymore; the only thing that existed was the pain, sorrow and tears.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_**

**_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough._**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

The feel on water lifted from her skin and dryness finally found its way into Yuna's clothing. The High Summoner's tears lifted from her cheeks and eyes as if gravity was no longer present. Ground left her feet and it felt as if Yuna was floating in her own sea of sorrows. Rikku and Pain's voices were becoming even more distant. There's words slurred in the blackness that now surrounded Yuna. Cold was spreading into Yuna's skin, sinking into her until it touched her bones. It was a coldness that came with her memories. The cold that birthed from misery, her misery. When the coldness of sorrow and loss finally touched her soul, Yuna lost consciousness

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_**

**_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

Her soul was crumbling into darkness with Macalania Woods. Where she would end up, Yuna had no idea, but at least it would be someplace without so many memories. Her friends' voices had long ago gone and now all that existed was emptiness.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_**

Yuna awoke in a different place. It smelled like spring, and the warmth of the sun had replaced the chill of the darkness. There was something incredibly soft beneath her, too soft to be a bed. When Yuna opened he eyes, she saw she was lying in a field of endless flowers of all different colors. Mountains rose in the distance that had waterfalls leaping out of them. Somewhere far off, a piano was playing. She then noticed that a hand, soft and gentle, was stroking her cheek. When she looked up, Yuna saw golden, life-filled hair. Blue azure eyes stared down at her from a tanned face. A faint smile was placed on his face as he gazed upon his lover for the first time in almost three years. As they looked into each other's eyes, no words were needed and happiness was finally placed into Yuna's soul. Only one word made its way through her lips that was barely a whisper, and that was all they needed to know they were together and would be happy at last.

"Tidus..."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I accept compliments, advise, constructive criticism, and even flames. Just do me the honor of taking 2-5 minutes out of your time and writing a review. Bye-Bye for now and thanx for reading!**

**Note: I have beaten the both games(X-2 100) I just felt that if Tidus came back it would ruin the whole purpose of the story.**


End file.
